


The Devil Himself

by Yami_Tokisaki



Series: Shattered Self [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, F/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Tokisaki/pseuds/Yami_Tokisaki
Summary: I was leader of Team CTRS, among Ozpin’s most trusted confidants. But when we were sent on a reconnaissance mission in the land of shadows, things began to change.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Original Character(s), Raven Branwen/Original Character(s), Summer Rose/Original Character(s), Winter Schnee/Original Character(s)
Series: Shattered Self [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552984





	The Devil Himself

This story begins many years ago. 24 years ago, to be precise; though it feels like lifetimes. I started out as a huntsman in training. At a young age, my family moved to Vacuo, where I graduated from Oscuro combat school. I was half a term into my first year at Shade Academy, when I was given the opportunity to study, and live, at Beacon Academy. An order passed down from Headmaster Ozias, himself; though most today know him by the name Ozpin. I leapt at the opportunity, of course. A chance to study in my hometown, at the most renowned huntsman academy of all? I brought my younger brothers with me. I wanted them to see the city, my city, and to be able to meet my old friends. Well, one in particular. Summer Rose, leader of team Stark (STRQ).   
We arrived by airship, and I gave my brothers the chance to explore. Rogue, of course, took it with gusto. Scourge stayed back, likely apprehensive of the new environment and people. Ultimately, after giving my thanks to Ozias, we visited Summer. Scourge vaguely remembered his “big sis Summer”. At her behest, we met her teammates. And, frankly, we all hated Tai basically from hello. I don’t really say that lightly, but the way he carried himself… it almost justifies the things we put him through during our time at Beacon. Emphasis on almost.  
After stealing his key, Rogue pushed Tai out the window and locked it and the door. And so, the remaining six of us talked. Qrow and I became fast friends, despite him being blatantly uncomfortable about something. Or rather, it was blatant to me, given my Semblance. I don’t think the others noticed, though. I made a note of it to ask Raven, later. I figured that if anyone would know, it would be her. Eventually, the topic rolled around to my team, and, introductions long since past, its final member. As far as any of the others knew, he wasn’t very social. He had attended from the very first day of the year, but no one knew much about him. They gave me a short run down consisting of his hair and eye color, and approximate height. White, red (like me and Rogue), and maybe half a head shorter than Scourge. Or half a head taller than me.   
When night fell, a young Professor Goodwitch came by to escort us to our dormitory. With some promises to introduce them (or spill the beans on what he was like) we removed ourselves from the dorm, now populated with four people once more. We found the final (or was he the first?) member of the future team Chartreuse (CTRS), lying on his bed. Homework covered one of the room’s two desks, and he held in his hand an old book. I believe it was along the lines of “The Genealogy of the Phanes Family”, but time may have clouded my memory. Perhaps it was his sour personality or perhaps he was just too engrossed in his book, but he didn’t even glance at us. Professor Goodwitch tried to introduced us, but her words fell on deaf ears. After a moment, she cleared her throat and informed us that we would need to catch up on class work.  
After a few minutes, and Glynda’s departure (she told me to call her that. Said “Professor Goodwitch” made her sound old.) our dorm mate calmly set down his book and looked to each of us in turn. When he laid eyes on me, he stifled a laugh. He said something rather dismissive about me and my siblings then asked where Summer was. It seemed a strange question. Summer was in her dorm, of course. With her team. He laughed at that, a cold mirthless laugh, but the only laugh we would hear for months. From him, at least. He explained that Summer was our leader. She had given Ozias the idea for an elite team, comprised of the best trainees of each Kingdom. She was the Vale representative. He was Atlesean, I was Vacuo.  
The next day we found out that the Mistral representative turned down the offer, the only one. And thanks to her, the plan completely fell apart. Mistral believed that the team would fall into the jurisdiction of Vale. That we could be used as a weapon against the other kingdoms. Ozias believed that it would foster unity. All four kingdoms, working as one. A conflict of beliefs, really, but that was all it took. Ozias took the refusal graciously, if not happily.  
Scourge and Rogue joined team Chartreuse, and I was named leader much to Phobos’ chagrin. He was determined to prove his superiority, something about his mother. I suppose I know all about mommy problems, but the jealousy led to a four year long rivalry. A rivalry that pushed us both to our greatest peaks. My brothers followed this rivalry both with avid interest and with their best efforts. As the youngest, they felt the need to prove themselves, to show that they would not hold the team back. Ozias only exacerbated this feeling by allowing them into the school two to three years early. But, regardless of cause, they kept pace with us. In some regards, they even surpassed us. Though, our parents did have to ship them their weapons, as they did not expect to stay much longer than a couple of days. What can you do?

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that this chapter is rather short, but that is completely intentional. This story is supposed to be a short story, leading up to a future RWBYverse story. These OC’s are my personal property, though I would like to thank Deviantart’s DenalCC1010 and Jolly Joseph for inspiring their weapons.
> 
> I intend to leave the narrator’s name a secret until the very end, but the rest of them are as follows: Scourge Starling, Rogue Firefinch, and Phobos Tarmigan.


End file.
